


Sneak Attack Sabotage

by PotatoButt



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Afternoon hang out, And a bunch of smooching, Anime, F/M, super fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: Futaba wanted to see her boyfriend, but she didn't want to leave the house, so she devised a great plan to nonchalantly ask him to come see her. Sweet moments and smooching occurred.





	Sneak Attack Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> The first bit (where she's inviting him over) is loosely based on a funny tweet I saw a while back! :) Hope y'all enjoy!

“So bored…”

Futaba sighed, heavily resting her chin in her palm, elbow against her cluttered desk. It was finally getting cooler outside, now that summer was ending. Futaba ran out of things to do or watch on her computer about an hour ago, which didn’t happen often. She could probably find something, but that would require inspiration, and thus effort.

She briefly thought about walking over the LeBlanc to see Ak-…. Her boyfriend. Though, it was just one of those days where thinking about going outside made her feel a little sick to her stomach. Nonetheless, she wanted to see him. It was the afternoon now, so Akira was likely free, unless he went to hang out with another friend. Futaba hoped he was free. She stood up, stretched, and then laid across her unmade bed.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Futaba sighed again. She opened her messages, and tapped into her and Akira’s private conversation. She wanted to invite him over, but she had no idea what to say. “Come over,” sounded way too bold, and every other variation just sounded wrong. She didn’t even have a new game or movie to use as an excuse.

Futaba rolled over onto her side with a groan. As she did, she saw a black strand of hair on her other pillow. She sat up, thinking it was probably Morgana’s. He was known to shed a bit. Upon closer inspection, Futaba decided that this was too long and not straight enough to be Morgana’s hair, so it must be Akira’s.

Then, she had an idea. Futaba went back to her messages.

_“Hey, you left something over here the other day.”_ She typed. After hesitating for a moment, she hit send. Now, she just had to wait with the nervous pit in her stomach.

A few minutes later, Akira replied. _“Oh, what is it?”_ Futaba picked up the strand of hair, laying it in her palm so it was easy to see. She snapped a picture and sent it over to him, praying he would get the rather obvious hint.

_“Is that a hair?”_

Futaba held in a laugh, _“Yeah, it’s important. You should come get it. :V”_

_“You want me to come get my piece of hair?”_

_“Yup.”_

A couple minutes passed before his next reply. Futaba fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt while she waited.

_“If you want me to come over you could just ask.”_

Futaba blushed and typed, _“No I just figured you would really want this back, so…”_

Another minute went by. _“Ok. I’ll be there in a few.”_

Futaba grinned to herself. Her silly plan had worked! _“Ok, door’s unlocked. <3”_ She replied. She got off her bed and went to the bathroom to make sure she looked presentable. Her outfit was fine; her normal loungewear was acceptable boyfriend hang out attire. After a quick brushing, her hair was tidy once more. Maybe a little oily, but there was no time for a shower. After a quick gargle of some mouth wash, she decided that she was ready. 

Futaba returned to her bedroom to straighten up her bed. She fixed the comforter, but was careful to leave that single strand of hair on the pillow. She squatted in her desk chair, pulling up a game of Solitaire, mainly so it didn’t seem like she was just staring at the door, waiting with bated breath for Akira to arrive. She was, but she didn’t want Akira to know.

Finally, there was a soft knock, followed by the sound of the front door opening and closing. 

Futaba felt like there was a miniature fireworks show inside her ribcage. She wondered if she would always feel like this when Akira showed up. Part of her hoped she would.

“Hey player two.” She called from her bedroom. Futaba listened as Akira’s soft footsteps came closer, until he was standing in the doorway of her room.

“Hi.” Akira smiled at her with that soft eyed look that was just for her, and that always made her melt. He walked in and sat down on Futaba’s bed. “Well, I’ve come for my belongings.”

Futaba turned her chair to face him better. Akira was wearing his favorite black t-shirt, minus the open white button-up he normally wore over it, and jeans. The simplicity of the dark fabric looked… Really good on him. Futaba felt warm suddenly, and knew she was probably blushing. “W-well I figured since you travelled all this way, um… We could hang out after all. Since you’re already here.”

Akira’s smile turned more into a smirk, then, and Futaba felt her face get warmer. Of course he’d see right through her silly production. “I would love to.” He nodded, bringing up a hand and reaching toward Futaba, beckoning her closer. Futaba, rather quickly, removed herself from her chair and sat next to Akira on her bed, one knee touching one of his. He took one of her hands to hold in his bigger, warmer hand. 

“So, do you want to go somewhere?” Futaba must have made a face, because he quickly changed ideas. “Okay, no outside. So, do you want to watch a movie, or play a game?”

Futaba considered her options for a moment. “How about a couple episodes of some anime, and then I’ll destroy you at whatever game you choose.” She grinned. Akira nodded in agreement, though promised that he would win this time. Futaba rolled her eyes and brought her laptop to her bed, pulling up her preferred streaming website.

After some debating, they decided on a classic magical girl anime. Akira moved the pillows around a little to where he was able to lean back against the wall, legs stretched out and loosely crossed at his ankles. He lifted an arm, gesturing for Futaba to place herself in the space between his torso and arm.

They’d been dating for several weeks now, but Futaba was still easily flustered when it came to physical closeness. Sometimes she was able to calm down and truly express her feelings to Akira. Still, she eagerly nestled herself against him, being comfortably held by his arm.

One episode in, Futaba began to feel a little sleepy. The comfortable warmth of Akira next to her, and his hand in her hair idly toying with locks of it, had a lulling effect. 

She eventually gave up and let her heavy eyes close, letting her head lean deeper into the crook of Akira’s neck. This was nice. This is where she belonged, and she never wanted to leave.

Futaba didn’t know how long Akira let her sleep. At some point, he began to wake her by slightly shaking her. 

“Mm, Akira, warm…” Futaba mumbled, nuzzling deeper into Akira’s neck. She felt his body move with a silent laugh.

“If you still want to beat me in video games before dinner, you should probably wake up.” Akira reasoned, smoothing a hand over the top of her head. He was right, though.

With a yawn, Futaba leaned away reluctantly. She fixed her slightly crooked glasses, eyes meeting Akira’s. He was smiling at her, and his eyes, _wow._ This was probably the “smolder” that girls online raved about. She instantly felt the familiar heat of a blush working up her neck.

She put on a pout, “I was super cozy…” If she’d been standing, she probably would have stomped her foot.

Akira leaned down to give her a light but meaningful kiss on her dramatic lips. Futaba was getting better at the whole kissing part of a relationship, but she was still often caught off-guard by Akira’s surprise kisses.

“Surprise attack! Not fair!” She pouted more before putting her laptop away to change into gaming mode. Futaba started up a classic melee game, a favorite of hers to kick Akira’s butt at. 

And she did. She landed KO after KO, even after times Akira would have a brief advantage.

“Heh heh, another victory for me!” Futaba grinned, poking Akira with her elbow.

“One more. I’ll win the next one, for sure.” His smile could be heard in his voice. Futaba had doubts, but started another round nonetheless. The game started off like the others, Futaba’s character kept punching at Akira’s, and his kept trying to get away to regroup for a counterattack that would undoubtedly fail.

Futaba was laser focused, and she didn’t even notice Akira leaning in her direction. 

He turned his head just enough to go in for the kill. He quickly ducked into the crook of her neck, pressing warm lips against the soft skin there.

Futaba nearly dropped her controller. “H-hey!” She gasped. As she did, Akira’s character landed a fatal blow. “Totally not fair!” Futaba complained, trying to refocus on winning.

The match was at a pivotal point as they both were down to one life.

Futaba noticed Akira leaning again, and she started leaning away. “No! No more cheating, you stinker!” She was half laughing, though.

Akira kept leaning, and he even started making smooching noises.

Past a certain body to bed degree, Futaba toppled over, still desperately trying to fight in the game. That was before Akira was back at her neck, somehow over her and continuing to play at the same time. The heat of his mouth was completely distracting. Futaba’s head felt like a tea kettle about to burst. Or a coffee pot about to overflow.

And of course, Akira was able to land the killing blow.

“Nooooo!” Futaba whined, “My perfect record!” She put the controller and turned to look up at Akira, who was still looming above her. 

She suddenly felt breathless, taking in the up-close details of his face. His thick eyelashes looked soft; his dark hair was the same. His cheeks had the faintest pink tint. At some point, his hands had come to support himself, planted on either sides of Futaba’s waist.

Futaba opened her mouth to say something like _‘wow, you’re gorgeous,’_ but was thwarted by the soft and deep pressing of Akira’s lips against hers. She closed her eyes, pushing back with her lips. Her hands found their way to Akira’s neck, gently resting there.

Akira stopped the kiss. “Love you,” He murmured.

“More,” Futaba replied, leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth. Her boyfriend fulfilled her request without hesitation. His lips were the most important things on the planet at that moment. Almost instinctually, her mouth opened slightly, quickly met with a wet tongue.

The very first time they made out, Futaba thought it was kind of gross. The idea of having someone else’s spit in her mouth was a little off-putting. After a few more times, though, she grew to like it very much.

This time was different, however. Every other time, they’d been sitting up. They’d never gotten close like this laying down. Cuddling during movie nights or short afternoon naps were different, more innocent. 

This was definitely different, a completely different atmosphere.

Akira’s lips moved away from Futaba’s, moving across her cheek and to her neck. He started at that place behind her ear that would tingle when she ate anything super sour. She let out a small gasp as his lips moved down, stopping to press a light kiss to her collar bone. 

She felt absolutely breathless. The kissing stopped, and their foreheads pressed against each other in a moment of peace. 

“I love you too, boyfriend.” Futaba smiled, kissing him one more time before sitting up to play one last round, strand of hair long forgotten.


End file.
